toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azumi Ackerman
via Replicator |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity }} is a minor character from A Certain Magical Divinity. She's a delinquent high school student and is a member of Skill-Out where she leads a small Skill-Out group and is a subordinate of Ritoku Komaba. Appearance Azumi has the appearance of an average teenage girl. She usually wears her school uniform which is made up of a white undershirt with a black overcoat and a red ribbon. She also wears black leg socks and a red skirt. Azumi also has big bright orange hair with a white headband with blue eyes. Personality Azumi has the personality of an average delinquent youth being very brash and arrogant. She tends to act very abrasive and openly hostile towards anyone that slightly makes her mad. She always has an arrogant smile on her face and tends to act in very brash and irresponsible ways such as frequently skipping school. Being a level 0, she has no powers and hates that but she uses the replicator so she bears no envy towards other espers with powers and is only in Skill-Out just to have fun. Background Azumi was born in Japan and went to Academy City at a young age. During the tests she underwent to become an esper, she was labeled at level 0 and was originally very depressed afterward. Eventually, however, she quickly discovered the Replicator made by Draven Hendricks and managed to get it and was given pyrokinesis and was no longer mad. She quickly became a very delinquent after getting it and joined a Skill-Out group but only to have fun. Chronology Black Hand Arc Azumi appears at the beginning where she's seen on a screen in a mission report to GROUP, a special team of enforcers for The Council, where she's been responsible for leading assaults against Council bases and that she must be captured and her superior must be identified and dealt with to. Azumi appears later on where Awaki Musujime confronts her after Azumi and her gang are walking back from a fight with a rival group for trashing Skill-Out and Awaki stops them. She asks Azumi where her superior is and she orders her subordinates to fight Awaki but they are all defeated quickly which forces Azumi to use her replicator and launch flame attacks against Awaki which she all dodges and knocks Azumi to the ground. There, she's interrogated by Awaki into revealing who and where her superior is and is stubborn at first but eventually cracks and reveals it to be Ritoku Komaba and he's based in School District 10 which causes Accelerator to go there while Azumi is being tied up. After a couple of minutes, Azumi is tied up completely and after Azumi's tantrum, Awaki takes out a scarf and gags her which causes Azumi to spaz out but she's bound tightly and her gag is strong leaving her cries muffled. Awaki also uses chloroform and knocks out Azumi and picks her up and teleports her to a nearby Anti-Skill station where she was brought in and imprisoned. Abilities Azumi is a level 0 esper and as a result, she lacks any real powers. She ends up relying on a replicator instead and it replicates a Level 2 Pyrokinesis attacks when activated though due to the stress it leaves upon long uses, she uses it for a short period of time and instead relies on her bat to do the "talking". Equipment *'Replicator:' Azumi often relies on her replicator when in quick fights and will use it to quickly knock out an opponent which is usually members of any rival gangs. Replicators can replicate any esper power and launch it as well and her case, it's pyrokinesis. **'Pyrokinesis:' Azumi can use Pyrokinesis when she activates her replicator and is able to have control over small doses of fire during its time being active. She often uses Fire Thrower as her main attack. *'Baseball Bat:' Azumi usually carries around a baseball bat and it's her primary weapon. Other Abilities Other than her Replicator, Azumi usually relies on her brute force and strength to get things done. When being confronted, she often goes in head first and is a capable street fighter. She's also very fast and very durable which helps her in combat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Level 0 Espers Category:Espers Category:Antagonists Category:Skill-Out Members Category:Academy City Students